fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ash9876
? What happened to your talk page?Zicoihno 20:25, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Funny in a good way? As long as it went well. I am actually enjoying writing about these three. If you have any suggestions on it just tell me, also if you want me to do anything specific with Richard. I will edit his relationships, also need to add him to Sanjo's list. Yea I picked as she had an interesting persona to use and since her character is attractive it's ironic how mean she can be. Thanks for the feedback.Zicoihno 21:07, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh I see well that sucks. Zicoihno 21:12, January 28, 2011 (UTC) I may do that. Though not now, it's fine as it is now. I got the template for later use, it's good to see you put it to good use though. Zicoihno 21:16, January 28, 2011 (UTC) That's a good idea, no better source of information. Also are you gonna make her or me.Zicoihno 21:33, January 28, 2011 (UTC) In regards to her magic- do as you like. Zicoihno 21:43, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Vista Character Yea you can do that, sounds good. I am actually gonna have a Vista antagonist later in my storyline. But anyway feel free to do that. Kai's son? For your story that's fine but on his article it will say in the storyline _____ Kai's son was this person. Because in my story he has no kids, just a girlfriend. But yea you can do that, sounds good to me.Zicoihno 21:20, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Alright sounds good. Make sure he is strong as he must live up to the Vista name. I look forward to seeing him. Also any suggestions on Richard for my story?Zicoihno 21:27, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Dude Kai is like 37 years old, his kid can't be 30. Drop it to like 20-21, he can still be just as strong. Zicoihno 01:18, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Alright sounds fair. Basically me and you are like the administrators of this wiki lol. I will add your name to that message since you have done alot of work here. So they have to pass it by the both of us. Which do you think to we should keep? I think Esmerelda should also stay. Zicoihno 01:40, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Wizard Saints So you want to do an overhaul with the Wizard Saints. 1 per user is fair. I would be willing to take off Oros as one.Zicoihno 01:10, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Seems fair to me. How do you want the message to go?Zicoihno 01:19, January 29, 2011 (UTC) So: Louise, Sanjo, Esmerelda,Makarov and Jura. I mean the requirements to have one's character as a wizard saint should be easy though. I mean Marco was alright just his profile needs to be beefed up by Enemy Q. But nevertheless what your saying is right. Zicoihno 01:58, January 29, 2011 (UTC) So for the message: ATTENTION: This pertains to the '''Official Fairy Tail Fanon Wizard Saints'. Each user is allowed to make one Wizard Saint each. Before '''ANY' user adds a character for this official group, they must first pass a check-mark with Zicoihno and Ash9876 on the Wizard Saint Talk Page. Rest assured it's simple. What do you think? Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 02:50, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I have thought things over, we are keeping the six now on the page: Makarov, Jura, Sanjo, Louise, Marco, Esmerelda. I don't want to be a jerk and take things away from people. That leaves four spots to be filled by whoever comes with a worthy character. This wiki is growing. It's good to be organized but lets keep things fun. Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 02:58, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Will do. There are four spots that are free.Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 02:59, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Demeter She's fine. Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 05:35, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Guarding Ten Tails Oh that's cool. Ken Kiishimu who uses speed hijutsu and Akio who uses gift of pan hijutsu. Celtic guardian 10:22, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Edit Hey I was wondering if I could edit Gyuki, Alicia or a Tartaros member's magic and abilities please ? Celtic guardian 18:19, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Cyclons hey I'm making my own magical race and I was wondering if you could help me come up with a magic? Celtic guardian 21:54, January 29, 2011 (UTC) New Race Interesting, I may make a character belonging to this.But you may want to take off the Edolas thing, since no one in edolas has magical power within. It would be better to have them just in Earthland, just a suggestion. Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 21:58, January 29, 2011 (UTC) So they're a vampiric race, that's cool. Do you mind if I edit the page? Also just make a good character to be your first of this race, if he is scary then so be it.Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 22:33, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks and yea it was a good chapter.Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 23:50, January 29, 2011 (UTC) RP and other stuff Tell me when you want rp together. We could do a battle or something like that. The war against Death Scycle was like a rp but still. Also can you occasionally tell me your opinion of my storyline, so I can get better. Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 02:59, January 30, 2011 (UTC) RP is roleplay, where two people write the same article together. So in a fight I have one person and you the other. And we together write a battle, a little bit by me then you then then you and so on. So if we did a fight. One of us would make a page for it. Then write some then go on the other's talk page and tell them to it's their turn to write. Then that person does the same, this repeats till the battle is deemed over. That's basically how it works. You can do this for stories as well. This wiki needs roleplays, I would like to do one with you. Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 03:21, January 30, 2011 (UTC) But how about we try it out in a battle. So we can get the gist of things. I will check that out in a bit.Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 03:47, January 30, 2011 (UTC) How about a fight between my Kami and one of your character? We can do it well I believe. Have you read the battles on the big fanons(Naruto and Bleach)?Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 03:54, January 30, 2011 (UTC) First off when do you want to do it? Also let's come up with a cool title. And yea I have an account there but I like here better. It's nice to see this wiki grow. Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 04:13, January 30, 2011 (UTC) It's should be _______- Kami vs Tsukiyomi. I was thinking: Clash of the Powerful- Kami vs Tsukiyomi. Should be interesting to do our first RP. Idk about tomorrow, I may not be on. It's like 11 over here. Also it's funny you mention that. I have looked it up a few days ago. We just adopt the wiki, since the creator/head admin is gone. I was thinking of doing it, and making it so me and you are official administrators. What do you think we should do?Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 04:39, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Yea it's important wikis have Administrators. So I will go fill out the adoption request on the community central site. If I get it, I will give you administrator status.I am gonna need your help of course. And yea you can do that. Also in your stories/rps make sure you separate your text into small paragraphs- so it's easier to read.. In your new storyline you need to do that. Let's do our best on this battle. Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 04:51, January 30, 2011 (UTC) It's supposedly just like being a normal user but with extra buttons. I already filled the request. Now we just wait and see.Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 05:19, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Your turn I finished the intro to the fight. I recall you wanted to start off the fight.Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 16:47, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Lol Getsuga Tenshou?Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 22:07, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh I see, also I need to change some names of moves of mine for some characters. But Getsuga Tensho will stand out. Anyway so it's your turn to write.Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 05:20, January 31, 2011 (UTC) RP Rules Ok now I have found the proper rules of RP's. It's a bit more serious then I thought. 1''' One of the two main rules is auto-hitting. This refers to directly attacking any opponent, example now I will be using real Fairy Tail characters for this example. (Richard slashed Apollo and he is bleeding). This is a no. You cannot write something like that. This is how it should be done. ( Richard swings his scalpel at Apollo and is about to slash his chest) You see you have to leave room for the other user's character to avoid or accept the attack. Now this rule is enforced to different decrees per each person. The basic follow of this rule is unless you have the other member's permission you cannot make a direct blow. Although, if worded right if the attack is 100% unavoidable then the direct hit must be left for the other member to say what kind damage it does. '''2 '''The second rule and equally as important is grammer and talking. Now everyone makes mistakes, but try to limit spelling and grammer errors as much as possible. Talking is when a character talk. When, they talk what they say must be in quotes like this, and again my example will be with real Fairy Tail character. Example. This is something that Apollo says to Richard as an example. " You are a fool." Also, each new sentence that is talking must be in a different set of quotes like this. " You are a fool." " Your are strong but not enough to defeat me." These are the basic rules for rping. After you post your small part, you go on the other's talk page and tell them it's your turn '''and '''the basic gist of what your character just did. It's more meticulous than I thought. Basically alot of back and forth writing between the two users. It can be fun if done well. What do you think about this?Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 04:26, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Both of us messed up on auto hitting, since we decided the damage given to each other's character- this is against the rule.Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 21:27, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Of course my character will be injured, it's the whole point of the rp. So don't worry about that.Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 20:48, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Storyline Well thanks for the suggestions. But coincidently I had realized my story would be too predictable, reason why I slowed down in writing it. I have a few good twists in mind for it. Also I submitted the request, just it takes a while for the process. Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 20:03, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Yea don't worry I foresaw these things. Thanks for the feedback. Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 21:15, February 1, 2011 (UTC) So....? What happened to Dmala? Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 23:07, February 3, 2011 (UTC) That's a shame.Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 20:20, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Doesn't matter to me. Their his anyway. Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 21:50, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh right, I will get to that after writing a new section to my story.Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 22:46, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Zeref pic Keep in mind you cannot use canon pictures from the manga for your characters. Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 23:53, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes you can re color canon pics for your own. Also if you use canon characters and want to modify you put Zeref (insert username).Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 23:01, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Also good to hear your trying to make templates, I suggest you use the Bleach and Naruto fanon templates as blueprints. Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 23:02, February 5, 2011 (UTC) I will see what I can do, it can be annoying all these templates. It's a good idea to label the deities with such a template. Also yea I found the show randomly, and realized she would be perfect for Lana. I had the feeling Adelheid was too young, wish I had found Chifuyu earlier. Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 06:49, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Yea basically. Do you think she is a better fit for Lana? Also how are your characters and story going?Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 06:53, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh good to hear.I see you introduced the Valkyrie concept. So that's your way of doing things? Make small storylines for a host of characters? Your Three Knights Guild Story, Aria Story, Kiishim Story, Kyuketsu Story. Interesting way of doing things. Yea I was on a quest to make a really good female character, I am not done with her yet. She should be interesting to use. Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 07:01, February 6, 2011 (UTC) It looks good, like your epic moments thing. Yes it's a quest lol. If I am gonna put effort into my male characters, I should into some female ones. In regards to the username- Ash9876 (Talk to Me). Go to your preferences and put it in the custom sig box, make sure to check the box under it. I made the sig for you already, just go into source mode as your read this and copy it then paste it in the custom sig box in preferences. Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 07:09, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry you were not annoying me lol. If you have any suggestions on Lana, feel free to say something. Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 07:14, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Creation Never heard of it, sorry. But why make it? If it's not that popular then there won't be much to do. If I were you, I would not. But it's all up to you. Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 08:33, February 5, 2011 (UTC) I am only worried about this wiki. Sorry, but your on own with this man.Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 16:38, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Magic Levels On that page put that those are just a guide for the user. Like I said before, being too strict is not good. Bleach fanon has something like that. Just put that it's not a absolute ruling, but it's to guide users in creation of their characters. Story girl So those guys are going crazy for Lyndis? Isn't she a kid?Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 08:31, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh I see.Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 19:47, February 6, 2011 (UTC) You are gonna change Lenneth's picture right?Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 22:18, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Lana It won't be too small, but moderate in length. Hephaestus will get his point across. Not to give too much away, but those three get betrayed. Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 21:48, February 6, 2011 (UTC) More or less. Also for the main page, that template is not for fanons rather normal manga fact wikis.Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 14:54, February 7, 2011 (UTC) He will in time, don't worry. Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 21:19, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Had to ask Are you basically trying out different storylines to find one you favor the most?Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 22:40, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh I see. And thanks for the compliment. Also have you found a character you can really focus on and center a story around? Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 05:25, February 9, 2011 (UTC) A destroyed world? That's like a post-apocalyptic world feel. That doesn't seem very Fairy Tail though, but go ahead with it anyway. Your new race are basically the antithesis or opposite of the Ryuketsu, right?Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 20:23, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Yo! So what's up Ash. If you want to do a storyline together one of these days, tell me. Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 20:56, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Heiwa Sure you can make one if you want to EnemyQ Yeah that's fine EnemyQ﻿ RE: Laxus Yep, he will be in my storyline. Him and Sanjo are old friends and old rivals. They will talk with one another every now and then. Also he probably help Sanjo in an upcoming arc.Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 20:31, February 15, 2011 (UTC) I am gonna have him in action during the next arc probably. He will get stronger as well, just like Sanjo, Lana, Richard. Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 05:04, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Well after this arc is done. Laxus will appear. This arc is gonna be more of a saga, with small arcs in it. Sanjo is gonna have a training arc, also a rescue Lana type arc. I have my idea for the main villain, a Demon who sees humans as inferior and I kind of have his goal. It's pretty sketchy though, since I am still focused on this current Olympic Code arc. I just got alot of ideas swirling around lol.Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 21:22, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Next Arc Well I have been thinking, and need an opinion. I think a saga like I have planned may be too soon. So I am thinking of a torunament type arc. Where Sanjo and company enter a tournament in another country, a famous torunament where all types of mages enter.(legal mages, dark mages, criminals etc.) It would be pretty epic, have some elements from the Dark Tournament in Yu Yu Hakusho. There will other peopel there like say a jail broken Jellal. I could use this to further strengthen the friendship bonds of Sanjo, Lana, Richard and the next major character to help them. What do you think?Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 02:31, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Yea I know. I just feel it can help cement their bonds more. If you have any suggestions you can say them. Also in regards to Sanjo and Lana, yea they will have a relationship so to speak. I can continue to use Richard right?Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 05:40, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Actually Hades will be Sanjo's main opponent, it's gonna be an epic fight. I will doing my best with that fight. In regards to the Bleach fanon, thanks I have not truly edited there in a long while. The Infobox? You can't it? It's named '''Infobox Fairy Tail on the templates menu. It's a good infobox, should be the standard one here for now on. I have it on a few of my characters. Though I read Hitman Reborn, I don't think I will be on that fanon. I don't like Hitman Reborn that much. Thanks for the heads up though.Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 23:58, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Your characters who are Generals I am aloud to use your general characters like Hitomi right? Just need to get your permission.Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 21:19, February 18, 2011 (UTC)